league_of_super_weebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob (Jaguillen)
In loving Memory of Lacey, the Goodest Dog. Rest in Peace ❤�� Overview Jacob "Supreme Weeb" Guillen is one of the 2.5 streamers and Supreme Weeb of the League of Super Weebs. As the resident Chad, Jacob natural comedic timing and ability to both orchestrate and manage the chaos that unfolds on stream is one of his many talents. Other talents include dying continuously while playing Doom. Being the Supreme Weeb of the stream, Jacob's knowledge of all things anime is unmatched by any other member of the League of Super Weebs. Jacob often uses his extensive weeb knowledge to dissect the substance in anime, manga, and games and form sharp and well-thought opinions. This logical analysis carries on in other topics outside of weeb culture. Personality Jacob is fairly laid back in nature—often tolerating the nonsense and shenanigans that the Top Notch Mod Team™ unearths in the chat during the stream. Being the Supreme Weeb, Jacob often more forward in his opinions and statements compared to his on-stream co-weeb David. Contentious conversations and chat disarray are often mediated by Jacob when such events occur. At times, however, Jacob is also known for stirring up the chat for comedic relief; he will often joke around with regular viewers such as Miss Galaxy or Jason and play up the drama for the stream. Such examples including a running gag of teasing Miss Galaxy for her Australian heritage and her country's failure to win against a gaggle of overgrown rejected ostriches; other running gags include berating and shunning Jason for his avid support of failed economic systems. History Hailing from the Los Angeles area, Jacob resides in the heart of wealth and e̶x̶p̶e̶n̶s̶i̶v̶e̶ luxury living. A former crown prince to a multi-million dollar underground Taco-peddling syndicate, Jacob now lives a peaceful life in his estrogen-infused manor with his two dogs. As a mere lad, Jacob first met David and Josh while enrolled in a government-mandated learning center in the People's Republic of California. Jacob and David, two canonically star-crossed lovers (at least, in the doujins anyway) first gazed into each other eyes. From that very moment, destiny had decided the two must become friends. As their friendship grew, Jacob and David (along with Josh who was also there, I guess), jokingly decided they should start a YouTube channel centered around weebo culture and anime reviews. As expected, these 2.5 weebs took the joke too far and actually created short-lived YouTube channel as well as their Twitch channel. Seeing as the 2.5 weebs were a league, they unanimously decided to coin the name "League of Super Weebs" as their official group name. After a few moderately successful videos and a couple of Twitch streams(with Josh being a part of at least one of them), the group went on a hiatus. The lengthy break eventually ended, however, and the League of Super Weebs rebooted their Twitch stream—playing such games as Cuphead, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man X. The channel started to gain traction as regular viewers began tuning in. From that point, Jacob and David officially jumped into the world of regular Twitch Streaming. Trivia * Despite his constant denials, Jacob is secretly a Chad with strong chin muscles and a BIG BRAIN large enough to crush the brains of average weeb. * In the proposed manga timeline, Jacob has the special ability of "Generic shonen protagonist power" * At some point in his life, Jacob was hexed by a witch to be forced to play the opening cutscene of Tales of Berseria every single time he plays the game. * Of the two main personalities of the stream, Jacob tends to player newer games. A notable exception is the Doom series.